Crash World
by TheMavster
Summary: Derek and Casey are thrown into a crash world, after they both wish that they had never become step siblings. They will have to work together to get their parents back together and to get back to their normal lives.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I squeezed the steering wheel, even in the dark of night I could tell that they were white. I breathed in and out slowly, and stared forward. I couldn't believe it, just a second ago a tree had been heading towards the prince, no correction, a second ago I had been heading towards a tree. My car sat in the driveway facing a beautiful white house. I looked at the inside of the prince, but it wasn't the prince. Instead of a crummy beat up vehicle it was a beautiful white BMW.

"Honey?" I heard a tap on my window. I looked over to see my dad standing at it, looking slightly concerned. "Is everything alright? You've been sitting in there for the last 15 minutes." He looked down at his watch. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Dad?" was all I could choke out. "Why are you here, and not in New York?"

"Honey? New York? Why we are in New York!" He laughed to himself. "What exactly did you say you were doing tonight? Should I be concerned about those friends of yours? Casey are you on drugs?!"

"What? No! Very funny prank dad! You and mom got divorced years ago, and I live with mom in London, Ontario!" I exclaimed looking up at him. "You know with George, Lizzie, Edwin and Derek?" I looked at his face. "What where is Derek? He was right here beside me..." I started to hyperventilate. What was happening, and where was I exactly.

"I think you better come inside and sit down for a bit." He opened the door to my car and pulled me out. "Patricia honey! Better phone the doctor, I think that Casey has amnesia!" He grabbed my arm and guided me along up the drive way. Nothing looked familiar to me, and it was all very surreal. Just minutes ago I had been driving along, in London.

* * *

_3 Hours Earlier_

"De-rek!" I screeched in the shower when I noticed that my shampoo had been changed to honey for the third time this week. I grabbed my bath robe and stormed down the hallway towards his room. I pounded on his door with all my might. "Derek Venturi, open up this instant!"

The door swung open and there stood Derek earphones on. "Wow Case, that is quite the outfit you have going there. I'm sure all the guys will flock to you looking like that. Oh, is that a new shampoo that you're using?" He smirked to himself.

"Where is it!?" I pushed into his room.

"I would think that by now, you would learn to check your shampoo before proceeding to hop into the shower and giving yourself a full honey lather down." Derek flopped onto his bed. "It's actually in your body wash." He smirked to himself.

"What did you do with my body wash." I got close to his face. "If you don't give it to me this instant, You'll be sorry you ever lived Venturi."

"Personal space, Case." He grabbed a bottle from his head board. "No need to blow a gasket." I grabbed the body wash from his hand and stormed back towards the shower. Derek Venturi did everything in his power to antagonize me. I was pretty sure that the only reason he lived was to antagonize me in fact. There really could be no other reason for his existence. It was finally the summer break, and even though Derek and I had been getting along better at Queens, as soon as we returned home it was like Derek reverted back to being his usual high school self. I was getting ready for a party, the first time we would be able to catch up with old high school friends, like Emily and Sam. I hoped back in the shower and went to grab my body wash bottle, when I squirted it out I noticed it was more honey.

"DE-REK!"

* * *

After an hour I finally washed all the honey out of my hair and got ready to go. Putting a final dab of lip gloss on, I looked in the mirror satisfied with my appearance and made my way down the stairs. Derek was sitting in his recliner flipping through the channels.

"Finally her highness decides to make an appearance." Derek said exasperated. "I would like to get to this party sometime before I turn 80 and die." He pulled the keys to the prince out of his pocket. He headed towards the door before I cleared my throat.

"Ahem. Remember our deal?" I stuck my hand out. "You said I'd get to drive both ways if I had to be DD." I went over to reach for the keys outstretched. Right before I grabbed them, he hoisted them above his head, sending my flying into his chest.

"Find me irresistible don't you?" Derek smirked "I do that to people." I quickly pulled away from his chest, face flushed. "I'll give these to you on one condition. You let me choose the music all the way there." I just nodded my head and grabbed the keys from his hand. "And please Case, make sure we get there before we're 80!" I just rolled my eyes as we walked out the front door.

"Hey! Slow and steady gets us there in one piece!"

The drive started off relatively quiet, and I tried to ignore the music the best I could. The screaming and clashing of cymbals was almost enough to drive anyone to insanity.

"Case, could you please hurry it up?" He eyed the speedometer. "You know it's actually hazardous to drive under the speed limit right?"

"I can't focus with that hellish sound playing in the background!" I exclaimed keeping both hands on the ten and two position of the steering wheel.

"You should have let me drive. I'm a man and we all know that men have the superior driving skills." He smirked.

"You're just a sexist pig." I kept staring forward, avoiding his smirks. I gripped the steering wheel more. The guitars in the background kept slamming and clanging, along with drums thumping in the background. I tried my best to keep a calm, cool and collected mood.

"What was that? You think I'm sexy?" Derek probably had a grin on his face. "A sexy pig eh? Didn't know you had such a bold mouth Princess." I gripped the wheel tighter, not trying to feed the flame. "University has changed you hasn't it? Next thing we know, were going to find condoms in that emergency kit that you carry around with you."

"Please! As if!" I exclaimed."I can keep it in my pants, unlike someone else in this car..." I laughed to myself. "Or are you going to disprove all those rumours written on the dorm bathroom walls?"

"What do they say?" Derek suddenly was very intrigued by the conversation. I smirked to myself.

"Derek Venturi, is a mediocre lover, Derek Venturi, big mouth, small-" Derek cut me off.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He groaned.

"What? No size doesn't matter, it's what you do with it?" I laughed to myself. Glad to get the upper hand in the conversation for once.

"I could show you if you'd like." He smirked. So much for the upper hand, I blatantly ignored the comment and kept driving. The music was really starting to get to me. Rain started to pour down as we drove along the road.

"You know, if I had been driving, we would have been there by now, and inside without having to walk in the rain." Derek sighed as he started to flip the stations around.

"De-rek." I slapped his hand down. "you're distracting me!"

"Cas-ey!" Derek mimicked my voice. "Remember my rule?" He proceeded to hit all the buttons with emphasis. "Come on Grandma, anytime this year please!" Derek pushed on my leg to accelerate.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "You're going to get us killed!"

"Well drive faster!" He pointed out the window. "I'm pretty sure that grandmother on the scooter is going faster than us! Live a little space-case! You're eighteen going on eighty!" Something inside of me snapped. The constant pranks, the jokes, the loud music.

"How did I ever get stuck with you!? Sometimes I wish that you weren't my stepbrother!" I exclaimed. "And your music sucks!" I ejected the CD and quickly unrolled the window. Derek's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He carefully started to bring his hands toward the CD, in a flash I threw it out the window. "CASEY!"

"You told me to live a little!" I exclaimed.

"Not by throwing by CD out the window!" Derek's fists clenched. "How did I ever get stuck with someone like you!?" He grabbed at the steering wheel. "That's it I'm taking over here!" We started to struggle for the steering wheel. I could feel that the road was slippery. "Pull over right now Casey!" Derek grunted.

"De-rek!" I screamed. "You're going to kill us!" The next thing I knew, the car was spinning out of control. Both of us silently looked at each other. I saw the tree trunk coming at us at a rapid pace. I gripped the wheel and braced for impact.

* * *

"Water dear?" A blonde woman placed a glass of water in front of me. "It's your favorite, imported from Italy." I looked down at the water. Imported water? What kind of place was this? I grabbed the cup and took a sip from it, it tasted like water.

"Uh, Thanks." I smiled as I pulled the blanket around me. I sat on a huge leather couch in a huge living room. "So, I live in Long Island with you guys?"

"Casey, stop joking around. You've lived here since your grade 11 year! After your mom and George split shortly after the wedding, you begged me to come stay here with me. You claimed it would be a better opportunity." My dad put his hand on my leg. "Let's just drop this whole amnesia charade."

"George and Mom split shortly after the wedding?" I questioned. "Why?"

"Casey, don't act like you don't know this, you and that Derek made it impossible for the family to mix at all. It just wasn't working. You pulled your mother to your side, and of course George sided with Derek. It just couldn't have worked. Your Mom was quite torn up about it." My dad shook his head. "Your mother couldn't handle having you around at the time, you had become quite the rebel."

"And I didn't feel bad about splitting mom and George up at all?" I felt very dizzy all of a sudden. I didn't sound like myself.

"Dear, she's really starting to worry me." The blonde woman, who I assumed was Patricia and probably my stepmother said. She leaned over and felt my head."It's not a fever. What if she had a fall and somehow managed to get back here by chance? Casey, Dear do you remember what you were doing tonight? I better called Jeremy." She rushed off in the opposite direction.

"Is Derek alive then?" I breathed a sigh of relief. My dad just looked at my with wide eyes.

"Dear, you haven't talked to that boy in about 3 years." I got up quickly, and grabbed onto the couch for stability.

"I have to go to my bed room!" I ran up the stairs quickly.

"Casey it's to the left!"

* * *

I grabbed the nearest laptop and typed in facebook. I was hoping that this world Casey would have still used the same password as before. I logged in and automatically typed in the name Derek Venturi. A picture of a Derek with long shaggy hair popped up, but the same brown eyes. I clicked to send a message to him.

_To: Derek Venturi_

_Subject:_

_message: It's me Casey McDonald, we need to talk ASAP._

I looked around the room, It was huge and plush. I opened the doors to what appeared to be a closet. My eyes widened. It was larger than my bedroom in London. Rows upon rows of clothes sat neatly colored coordinated. At least this Casey felt the need for good organization. I grabbed the nearest bag and started to stuff clothes into it. I needed to go back to London.

A/N: So this is just the intro chapter, I hope that you guys enjoyed it and aren't too confused!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, I had just had the weirdest dream. I had been in the prince, with Casey and we were about to smash into a tree. I stretched my arms out and looked around my room. Except it wasn't my room. I shot up out of bed quickly, I was in Casey's room. But it didn't look like Casey's room. All my stuff was sprawled out, clothes on the floor, CD's scattered, and the stench of hockey gear filled my nostrils.

"What the...?" I rubbed my head. "What the hell is this?" I rubbed my eyes, I must have had quite a bit to drink last night or something. I got up and walked downstairs. Something felt off. Edwin must have moved all my stuff into Casey's room last night, a feeble attempt at a prank.

"Morning Derek" My dad sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Dad." I went and opened the fridge, take out boxes were stacked all on the shelf. "Where's all of Casey's probiotic, bird seed food?" I moved the boxes around. "She's going to have a fit when she realizes it was all eaten... I mean who would want to eat that stuff though?"

"Casey?" George looked up. "Derek what are you talking about?" He put the paper down as he turned his head to look at me a bit.

"Uh, yea? Casey McDonald, keener, straight-a, royal pain in my ass?" I shut the fridge door. "She's been the bane of my existence for the last four years?"

"What are you talking about? Nora, Casey and Lizzie haven't been around for about three years now..." George looked out the window. "Are you alright Derek? Did you have a fall at work or something last night at work?" He stood up and felt my forehead.

"What the hell do you mean that Space-Case isn't here?" I almost dropped the milk in my hand. "What are you and Edwin up too? Did I have a little bit too much to drink at the party last night?" I looked around the kitchen. "How much did Casey pay you to do this?" The kitchen looked different. There were dirty dishes piled in the sink. There were only four chairs at the table, and Nora's usual bouquet of flowers on the table were missing. "And what do you mean work?" I looked around the room some more. The living room was disorderly and dysfunctional. I could tell that it hadn't been cleaned for some time. I also noticed that all of Simons toys weren't laying around like usual.

"You know that the marriage between Nora and I didn't work out." George picked up his bowl. "You're starting to concern me Derek." He looked down at his watch. "I'm late for a case and I don't have time for your childish antics." He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door. He looked sad, and he looked aged. I ran over to the calendar to check the date. It was June 10, a week before that I could remember.

"EDWIN!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard a scamper come from up the stairs, and feet proceeded to trample down. Edwin came down, and looked completely different. His hair was scraggly and greasy, and he was overweight.

"Ed, what happened to you?" I exclaimed. "You look a lot bi- I mean different than I remember you being..." I sat down in my recliner.

"You just saw me last night!" He exclaimed. "Dude, you look a little pale.." He ran into the kitchen and I heard water running. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He came running back into the room carrying a glass of water. At least Edwin still treated me with respect in what was turning out to be a crazy dream.

"Work?" I chugged the water back. "I don't even have a job, I mean we just got out of Queens."

"Queens?" Edwin laughed. "What are you on D? You barely graduated high school, let alone actually applying to university." he chuckled to himself. "What kind of prank are you trying to pull this time?" He looked at me. "And who is this 'we' you're talking about?"

"Casey and I?" I looked at him. "Ed now _you _can drop this whole charade you have going here. I don't know what Casey paid you to be like this, but you have to stop. You're wigging me out." I ran to the closet. "Now tell me where is Simon's jolly jumper, and fire truck" I rifled through the jackets, I couldn't find any of it.

"Simon?" Edwin raised an eyebrow. "D, I have no idea what you're talking about." He ran a hand through his hair. I paced around the room. "Did you hit your head or something last night?"

"I think I did more than just hit my head..." I mumbled. "You need to tell me everything about myself from the last four years."

"What's in it for me?" Edwin cocked his head and stuck out his hand.

"Are you serious?" I growled. He just gestured his hand towards me.

"Hey, I man needs some money to take some babes out on a date."

"Good luck getting any babes with that hair." I reached into my wallet and pulled out a ten. Some things really didn't change at all.

* * *

I splashed my face with cold water multiple times, still mystified at the turn of events. As I turned the water off I heard footsteps going through my 'room' and was automatically on alert. I grabbed the scrub brush from the bathtub and slowly pushed open the door. I saw a figure moving towards the bed, and I pushed open the bathroom door.

"Who are you?!"I exclaimed. A tall, dark and handsome young man turned around and flinched as I swung the scrub brush at him.

"Casey!" he exclaimed. "You scared the living crap out of me! What are you doing lurking around like that?" he yelped. "What is that?" He pointed at the brush. "What were you going to scrub me to death or something?" He laughed. He took a step towards me arms outreached.

"Who are you?" I said again, as I put the scrub brush down.

"Case?" He looked me up and down. "It's me, Jeremy? You know your boyfriend?" He put his hand through his hair. "Wow, your mom wasn't kidding when she phoned me and said that you were acting weird." He took another step towards me, and I proceeded to take another step back. There was something off about him. "Are you feeling alright, was it the Chinese food we had last night?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" I laughed as I threw the scrub brush aside. I had to pretend like I had some idea on what was happening. "I was totally just kidding back there. Of course I know who you are." I punched him in the shoulder. "Jared, how could I forget!"

"Jeremy." He said.

"Right, again, another joke. I'm really on a roll today." I fake laughed. Jeremy looked at the bags that were packed on the ground.

"What are all of those Case?" He pointed at the bags. I turned around to see them. The previous night I had stayed up all night booking last minute flights to head back to London. I needed to find out what exactly was happening.

"Well, I just felt like it was time to go see my mom. I got a real urge for some family time!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to see your mom..." Jeremy trailed off. "The one person that you almost complain about most in the world. You're going to the one place that you swore you would never go back to. You even went as far as to tell me on our first date that you would rather be eaten by sharks than to ever go back to Canada."

"Uh, yup that sounds about right." I needed this guy to leave pronto. "I mean my grandfather died and I really should go pay my respects."

"Case, you said your grandfather died when you were eleven." I cringed. How much did I share with this guy?

"I'm just going alright!?"" I exclaimed. "I just need to go take care of some... things.." I breathed out.

"Is this one of those 'soul searching' phases your going through?" he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, let's call it that." I looked at my watch, it was time for me to leave for the airport. "Now if you really don't mind, I need to get going to the airport. I turned him around and pushed him towards the door. "Thanks for stopping by, I'm sure I'll call you when I get back." The guy sure didn't get the hint quick.

"wait, wait, wait." He stopped in the door frame. "Is this to do with us?" He leaned on the door frame. "I need a kiss at least so I know that were all good." He smirked.

I cringed at the thought. I had never been the type that was good with spontaneous kissing. I believed that it was something special, saved for those who I had actual feelings for. I grabbed my bag and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"There's more of those when I get back." I ducked under his arm and ran down the stairs.

"Casey!" I heard my name as I ran out the doors.

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair as I sat in my recliner. I felt like I was going to pass out. Derek Venturi only felt like this in drastic times.

"So let's go over this one more time." I stared at Edwin. "I work at Smelly Nelly's full time, I don't have a hockey scholarship to Queens, Dad and Nora broke up barely a year after the wedding, Simon doesn't exist, Casey lives with her Dad." Edwin nodded his head.

"That about sums you up in one sentence." He smirked.

"I'm a dead beat!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's a little bit drastic." Edwin patted my shoulder.

"I work at Smelly Nelly's full time!" I put my head in my hands.

"Alright, yea dead beat is the word I would use." I glared up at Edwin. "I mean that in a loving brotherly way."

"Just get out!" I growled as I pointed at the door. Something had gone terribly wrong. A day ago I had been headed to a party with Casey, and now I lived in a Casey free- world. I let that sink in for a minute. Life without Casey. It had a nice ring to it. No more shrieks, no more girly products taking up the prime space in the bathroom, no more feeling inadequate. I got up quickly with a new spring in my step, until I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it.

"De-rek!"

I knew it was too good to be true.


End file.
